hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Beans
|name = Beans |kana = ビーンズ |rōmaji = Bīnzu |also known as = Maamen (マーメン, Māmen) 1999 |japanese voice = Norihisa Mori (1999) Ichitarō Ai (2011) |english voice = Roger Rhodes (1999) Tony Oliver (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 10 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Bald |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Hunter Secretary of the Hunter Association's Chairman |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Beans (ビーンズ, Bīnzu) is the Hunter Association Chairman's personal secretary and helps in organizing various things that the Hunter Association is involved with. Appearance Beans has a bean-like appearance, and is nose-less. It is unknown whether he's a human or not. He has pink skin in the 1999 anime and green skin in the 2011 anime, and is short in stature. He is always seen wearing a black tuxedo. Personality Beans appears as a duty-bound person, who also puts a lot of dedication and even enthusiasm in the (many) errands he runs for the Hunter Association. He was very loyal to former chairman Isaac Netero, and agreed to trick the Zodiacs to carry on his will. Background Beans has known Chairman Netero for 20 years.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 At some point he became aware of the existence of Netero's son Beyond Netero and met him in person.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Some three years prior to the election for the 12th Hunter Chairman,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Netero shared with Beans his intention to choose someone he would not get along with as his vice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Plot Hunter Exam arc When Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio arrive at the 287th Hunter Exam site in Zaban City, Beans gives them their respective number badges.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Beans tries to reason with Menchi for her to reconsider failing all of the examinees, but fails. Consulting the situation over with chairman Netero, the latter decides to personally try and reason with Menchi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 After the retake of the Second Phase of the exam, Beans announces to the examinees within the official Hunter Association's airship information about the Third Phase of the exam and they're free to do what they wish in the meantime.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 At the Third Phase site, Beans briefly explains the rules to the examinees and takes his leave within the airship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 14 Beans enjoys a meal with all of the examiners and Netero after the Fourth Phase of the exam. Menchi inquires what Netero's age is during the meal and Beans informs her he's about 100 but has been told that for the 20 years he's worked with him. A curious Menchi and Buhara ask Netero what he has in store for the Final Phase; Netero divulges he's found a new wrinkle of sort and going to interview the examinees. Confused, Menchi asks Beans what Netero means, but Beans can't figure it out, and they should brace themselves for whatever it is. So Beans makes a special announcement to the remaining examinees that they'll all be interviewed by Netero, starting with Hisoka. After completing his interviews, Netero creates a chart and shows it to Beans and the examiners, all of whom are shocked by Netero's plan for the Final Phase. Beans could be seen attending the Final Phase of the Hunter ExamHunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 and again in the debate held after the Final Phase of the exam with the examinees and examiners. When the debate was over, Beans informs the new generation of Hunters of the perks and uses of their new Hunter Licenses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Chimera Ant arc By the end of the Chimera Ant crisis, Morel Mackernasey contacts and informs Beans about what occurred at the end of the Chimera Ant Extermination Mission. Although Beans was skeptical about trusting Palm overseeing the Chimera Ant King's death, Morel retorts the difference between those who work in the Hunter Association and those who don't. Beans claims Morel's logic won't fly with Vice-Chairman's associates so he should be ready to be subjected to a hearing and hangs up the phone. From a secret safe in his office, Beans takes out a DVD and uploads its content to the internet. A morose Beans thanks the chairman for what he's done and wishes for him to rest in peace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Following Netero's death, the Zodiacs summon Beans pick a lottery of 12 papers, each one with the name and set of rules of the Zodiacs out of a bucket. Bewildered the Zodiacs chose him to pick the winning lottery, looks at the Boar Ging, whom looks back at him. So Beans pulls a lottery from the basket and it's Ging's. Beans then reads off Ging's rules 1-5. Hearing the rules and the restrictions to them, the Rat Pariston agrees to concede to rules 1-4, but proposes that the 5 rule should be decided in the future. Ging agrees to it aggravating the Zodiacs, while baffling Beans. It's revealed two days before the Zodiacs arrival at the Hunter Association, Ging visits Beans and immediately asks if particular items in his room are also in the Zodiac meeting room. However Beans informs Ging they're already in the meeting room, so Ging writes down a set of rules and shows them to Beans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Beans reads over the rules and Ging informs Beans of his prediction of everything that will take place in the following days and why they'll most likely choose him to pull the lottery. Ging instructs Beans if he agrees with his set of rules then to fold it a certain way and to hold onto it until the day comes, but also instructs if it doesn't go as planed then burn the paper. Beans anxiously agrees to follow Ging's instructions and is in favor of him becoming the next chairman. Ging rejects the idea of becoming Chairman and merely wishes to succeed the Chairman's legacy. Curious about rule 5, Beans asks about it and Ging details it's a compromise to make the other Zodiacs concede to the other rules, but if it does pass he'll step down. Nervously Beans inquires, why Ging would he go through all of this if the results don't matter to him. Ging claims if his target moves the way he planned it, then it's more fun that way. After the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election was held, Ging shows frustration over Beans refusal to show him the results of the election as he was chosen to be the executive chief of voting and insults him. Sometime after the second round, Beans reminiscences about why Netero chose Pariston as his vice-chairman. Though as much as Beans respected the chairman, he reasserts that his decision to make Pariston his 2nd in command was a mistake. A meeting is held by the Zodiacs with Beans, concerning the increase in number of absentees in the third round. Since it was decided that Hunters who fail to vote in the election twice will have their Hunter Licenses revoked. Beans gives the Chicken Cluck a list of Hunters who have to turn in their Hunter Licenses to the Hunter Association HQ and provide an explanation for their absence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Via broadcast, Beans announces the current 16 candidates and their respective Hunter occupations.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Beans is indirectly mentioned when the Dog Cheadle confronts Ging inquiring why he's leaving the next day. Ging is frustrated by Beans divulging such information to Cheadle and claims he'll never tell him anything again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 When Gon returns to the Hunter Association auditorium to meet his dad; Beans informs him that he's waiting for him at the World Tree.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 Dark Continent Expedition arc A panic stricken Beans interrupts the Zodiacs meeting to reveal an announcement video on EyeTube by the Kakin Empire's King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou about a controversial and ambitious expedition to the Dark Continent, lead by Netero's son Beyond Netero. As soon as the video finishes, Beans confesses that Netero left 2 DVDs instead of one and the other DVD was to be watched by the Zodiacs if anyone came forward claiming to be his child after he died.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Immediately after the Zodiacs watch the DVD Mizaistom questions Beans if the chairman had any other final requests, but Beans quickly denies he did. As the Zodiacs discuss how to approach the situation at hand, Beans answers a phone call and it's none other than Beyond Netero himself. Later Beyond, the Zodiacs, and Beans all meet together and Beyond greets Beans and requests he contact the V5 and inform them, Beyond Netero has been captured. Abilities & Powers Beans has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen Being a Hunter, Beans also knows Nen and can use it on some level. It was, however, never shown. Trivia * Since no name had been given to Beans at the time, the 1999 anime series called him "Maamen" (マーメン,Hunter × Hunter Jumbo Carddass Series (ハンター×ハンター ジャンボカードダス シリーズ) 1999 Māmen), which could be a pun based on "mame", the Japanese word for "bean". ** In one of Hunter × Hunter's card collections, the character is also alternatively named as "Mamen". Translations around the World (Bīn zī) |ko = 빈즈 (Binjeu) |ru = Маамен (Maamen)}} References Navigation de:Beans es:Beans fr:Beans pt:Beans ru:Маамен zh:豆面人 Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users